In the prior art, disassociation of the water molecule H2O is accomplished by most commonly electrolysis or photolysis. In an electrolysis process, known methods for migration of disassociated molecules from the reaction vessel to their respective storage tanks are accomplished through cathode/anode attraction. Water molecules are typically disassociated in an electrolyte bath wherein the respective hydrogen oxygen ions are attracted to the cathode or anode. The respective ions leave the respective electrode and the respective gases become diatomic in their neutral state. The disassociated hydrogen and oxygen molecules are migrated from the reaction vessel adjacent the respective cathode (hydrogen) and anode (oxygen) and are immediately collected in a respective separate header which then directs the molecules for aggregation and storage. Electrolysis processes require a minimum of 5 eV of electrical energy in order to dissociate an H2O molecule in a neutral pH aqueous environment. A need exists for a more energy efficient method and apparatus to accomplish dissociation.
In an electrolysis process, separation and aggregation of the respective hydrogen and oxygen molecules is accomplished since the electrodes affect the disassociation of the water molecules. Migration of the respective molecules to the cathode or anode results in separation of the disassociated hydrogen and oxygen molecules thereby making aggregation possible.
In photo association systems, light energy causes the water molecules to split. The disassociated hydrogen and oxygen molecules do not migrate as in a electrolysis process. With regard to photo-disassociation systems, the respective disassociated hydrogen and oxygen gases are thus not influenced for specific molecular migration. As a result, the disassociated gases will exit the reaction vessel together and are thereby prone to recombination at or about the exit port(s). A need, therefore, exists for a reaction vessel which effectively addresses disassociation and respective oxygen and hydrogen gas migration for the purpose of separation and aggregation.
Photo-dissociation of the water molecule H2O has been shown in the prior art using various approaches including catalysts, ultraviolet light, laser light sources, superheated steam and solar pumped lasers. Also described are systems employing photo-chemical diodes, photo-voltaics, and various vessel configurations. Problems involved in these prior art systems have included volatility of hydrogen when obtained from superheated steam, excessive costs in systems using specialized light sources, material and maintenance costs of systems employing catalysts, and the lack of gas purity in the gas separation process.
Additionally, the prior art attempts to obtain hydrogen from water has been stifled by the cost associated with such endeavors. The prohibitive cost is caused by various factors, including the process reaction mechanisms have been inefficient and the resultant methods did not account for the proper utilization of the necessary oxygen in the reaction processes.
What is therefore needed are systems and methods to obtain hydrogen from water which provides lower gas volatility, higher gas purity, with lower equipment and maintenance costs.